


But One Wish

by daitsuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, granblue didn't let caro and elta kiss so i'm here to finish the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsuki/pseuds/daitsuki
Summary: Perfetto Island has hosted an anniversary concert every year since Arte went to sleep, but Elta has always preferred his own private shows.





	But One Wish

The tune of that song burned in his ears the moment he heard it, but Elta still worked to perfect it for years.

Sitting in the familiar corner of his room aboard the Grandcypher, Elta scratches out another note on his sheet music. Timing, pitch, what came so naturally to him with other tunes instead itched at his brain when it came to this song. Anything off would be immediately noticed, he'd surely hear it-

Selfira knocks politely on Elta's door, which already stands ajar. She sighs to find him back at his desk yet again, looking out of place among the scattered papers in his cleanly pressed suit.

"Elta, we go on in an hour... Won't you come eat first?"

The candle on his dresser had started burning low hours ago, but she was long past fretting over his eyesight out loud. Even though they were the same age, he'd always maintained such an air of naivety that she'd naturally started watching over him (if not as overbearingly as Jessica, who liked to worry at her from time to time.)

"Ah-!" Elta looks up at her in surprise. "That time already, huh? Sure, I'll be right there!"

She turns to walk down the hall, but can't help herself from one last comment. After all, she'd learned his habits by now.

"We're all going to celebrate after the performance, okay? Don't just disappear again, I..."

_Worry_ , she's about to say, but Elta has already ducked his head back down. She sighs, heading back out towards the group amassing on the docks.

* * *

The crowd explodes with applause as the final note of the concert reverberates through the air. The orchestra members finally look up from their sheet music, identical smiles slowly spreading across their faces with pride.

Elta is no exception, though Selfira warily examines him out of the corner of her eye.

Narita signals for them all to stand, leading to another uproarious wave of cheers. He announces that a grand banquet will be hosted at the old soup kitchen, and all are welcome to join.

This is all a formality, of course. After five years of celebrating this anniversary, the islanders naturally migrate towards the meeting place, stomachs rumbling for a good meal.

Elta, too, follows his instincts, a lone figure sneaking in the opposite direction of the crowd, cloaked in dusk.

Caught up in a lively conversation with Cecile, Selfira loses sight of him for only a second before he's gone.

* * *

"Hello again," Elta greets cheerfully, setting down his bag. "It really has been another year, huh?"

He sits down on the park bench, its once shiny wood now worn down, and pulls out his sheet music.

"So many things have happened. It's really always an adventure with the captain around!" He recounts his memories, smiling. "I feel like I've been able to help more, too... Learn more. So that has to be a good thing. I wonder what you've learned this year."

Elta pulls his instrument from his back, smoothing a finger over the strings.

_It's funny to call the concert a warm-up,_ he thinks, _but it's best to start soon before anyone comes looking._

"I think I've got it this time," he says out loud, unfolding his music stand and arranging the paper in front of him. "This last verse, you made it a little tricky, so let me know, okay?"

He looks up with a confident smile, reflected kindly by the tall statue in front of him.

"...Caro."

Elta pulls his bow over the strings, dutifully following along with the score he's poured his soul into learning these past five years. He can feel every note, every word that leaves his lips. The lyrics are gentle yet somewhat sorrowful, a quiet resignation. They remind him of the pain he saw on his face that day. But now, Elta is determined to find the hope within them instead.

He's locked in concentration as he plays, yet comforted, at ease. This song that connects him to that fateful day, this island, that one man...

It's not until the last word that he notices it's become a duet.

He almost drops his bow in embarrassment, panicked at having been discovered and already stuttering out apologies, but is met with only soft laughter and gentle clapping.

"My... You've really mastered it, haven't you? Elta."

Elta's eyes go wide as he looks up in disbelief.

"Eh...? Eh?!" he stammers out, "That's not-!"

But all he sees is that statue, smiling down blissfully, though it's starting to feel a bit cruel to Elta. His face falls and he puts down his bow, sagging.

"It's talking," he mutters, "I'm going crazy-"

An arm points from over his shoulder, tapping at the sheet music.

"Ah, but this should be a sharp."

Elta jumps. And screams, just a little.

Caro laughs from behind him, playful as their first encounter. He walks around to Elta and waves a hand, now looking at least a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Elta just keeps screaming.

Caro, or perhaps the ghost of Caro, or whatever Elta's admittedly starved mind is conjuring up, looks the same as he did that day. That green outfit, that feathered hat, that instrument strapped to his back, now with a noticeable crack in it.

But there's a different light in his eyes, and they're gentle as he smiles at Elta.

"Long time no see," he greets.

"Wha... You... Awake?!" Elta gapes. "But, you said, a hundred years-!"

"Hundreds," Caro corrects him kindly. "Plural."

Elta shakily reaches out a hand, unsure if this is just another dream. Caro allows him to grip the fabric of his sleeve, then travel across his chest to rest on his heart. They both look down at it.

Tears come quickly to Elta's eyes, rolling down his cheeks without warning. Caro hesitates, but lets Elta speak.

"I thought... We all thought we'd never see you again..."

"Ah..." Caro replies quietly, "I thought so, too. I really tired myself out, there..."

He cautiously reaches up to brush at Elta's tears, which only succeeds in bringing more. He's a bit startled, but gives him a reassuring smile.

"But I am Arte, you know? When art thrives, I can thrive... And I know the islanders have done a lot." He gestures at the statue, then back towards the concert grounds. "I can feel their energy, their kindness."

Elta sniffs, looking up at him.

"I feel yours too, Elta," Caro says seriously. "I hear you, every year... How many has it been, now...?"

"Five," Elta chokes out, "Five years."

"Five years," Caro continues, glancing at the marked-up sheet music. "You would come and speak to me... Sing for me. How comforting it was, to hear the voice of an old friend, and feel your dedication to music."

"...Not just any music," Elta replies, shaking his head. "YOUR music."

Caro blinks, then smiles gently.

"Mm. That song, without fail. Elta really is dedicated. And to play a song that perhaps no one may hear... That's the truest kind of music, I think."

Elta stares at his feet, slowly removing his hand. Caro looks down in confusion.

"So... you heard everything," Elta states, rather than asks.

"Well..." Caro tilts his head. "Mostly, yes. Songs most clearly, but anything around here..."

The tips of Elta's ears have started to turn red.

"So you've heard everything I've said?" he asks nervously. "Every year?"

"Um... Yes? It has been a while, but-"

"You heard me say I love you?!" Elta blurts out, unable to contain himself. His face has now gone fully red, and his gaze is permanently fixed on his shoes.

Caro doesn't seem to notice.

"Ah, that was... around the third year, right?" He looks up in thought. "After your song. Yes, of course I heard. You're very kind, Elta! I consider you a dear friend as well."

He smiles sweetly at Elta. Elta focuses on waiting for some monster to appear and come kill him.

"That's... That wasn't..." He heaves a sigh of relief. "Okay, yes, good friends."

He pauses, risking a glance upward. Caro looks at him questioningly.

"Caro... You're an amazing artist, and musician. When we met, you were so dazzling and kind, and always trying to make others happy... I was so sad when you left."

Elta starts to wring his hands together nervously.

"Knowing that you're Arte, who the islanders worship and rely on, and that you still consider someone like me a friend... That really does make me happy."

Caro laughs quietly, almost at himself.

" 'Someone like you,' Elta... Rather, knowing I'm Caro, then witnessing all of that... That you still love me, and cried for me... It makes me happy as well."

Elta laughs and waves his hand dismissively.

"You can just, um, forget that part, haha. Both of those, it's kind of embarrassing-"

He smacks a fist against his palm suddenly.

"We should go see the others! They don't know you're awake, do they?!"

"Oh," Caro replies, caught a bit off-guard. "Not yet, it was only just now... I came towards your voice first."

Elta inwardly feels quite proud about that, but forces the feeling down. He quickly packs up his things then grabs Caro's hand, tugging him towards the gathering eagerly.

"Then, let's go! They'll be so excited, Selfira's missed you as well- oh, and the captain! And the islanders, of course! That artist has gotten quite good, you know? He's actually very nice! And his son's grown so much! You must be pretty hungry, too-"

"Elta."

He looks back at Caro, who swiftly cuts off his babbling with a short kiss.

Elta freezes in place, wide-eyed. 

"I don't forget things that are precious to me, okay?" Caro says seriously. "I wouldn't for even a hundred years."

The kiss lasted for just a second or two, but they can both feel the lingering weight of five long years behind it.

"...Hundreds," Elta stutters out, still in shock. "Plural."

Caro just laughs, walking toward the banquet again with Elta now in tow.

"Yes, of course. Now, let's go celebrate~"

* * *

Next year, they perform in the park together, a complete duet.

Elta's eyes are closed to feel the music and the warmth of the man beside him, not a paper in sight. Islanders begin to trickle in from the banquet, intrigued by the sound, and soon a second wave of celebration swells around them.

He swears the statue's smile is wider than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i've cried every day since i read this event. i can't believe they made me catch feelings for an npc. please make caro an SSR i will give you my money, also let him kiss elta


End file.
